


Care

by Snarkyowl



Series: Swap AU [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Character Study, Some ships can be seen if you squint, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: A look into (my) Swap AU Host.





	Care

Host was often told he cared too much. He cared too much about the lives of those around him, about the doctor and Google and Dark, cared too much about overusing his powers and bringing about chaos.

Wilford described it as a weakness, Bim called it a nuisance, and Bing only scoffed and said that caring wasn’t going to do anything but cause trouble. Host still cared, though, because someone had to. 

Someone had to care when Dark started to split between the souls that made him, confusing past with present and present with past. Someone had to care when Google had a glitch and could see past his own pain. Someone had to care when the doctor isolated himself for weeks at a time with nary a word as to why. 

Someone had to care in this house.   
Someone had to take care of everyone.

And of all the people in the house, Host chose to be the one to care because taking care of others made him happy. Seeing their lives become just a bit easier did his heart good.

Host was often told he cared too much, but he insists he doesn’t care enough.


End file.
